The Woes of a Demigod
by shortorange76
Summary: How are you suppossed to know? It's not like they act any better. May end up as a series of one-shots. "How are you supposed to know the meaning of love when you whole life, all you've ever known was hate, war, and barbaric ways? "
1. Chapter 1

How are you supposed to know the meaning of love when you whole life, all you've ever known was hate, war, and barbaric ways? That is the question we have all been asking as we live the life of a demigod. None of us have ever had the most care or even the utterance of home. Some have run from death at the age where Barbies and Hot Wheels are a kids' best friend. But why should the gods (our parents) care? We are just pawns from our birth, or some from the time that their "parent" had _the affair_.

Children have been fighting in wars over insignificant quarrels for millennia. Maybe Hera had a bad hair day. The result? Some demigod would be sent on a tortuous quest-on which they will most likely never return, for a hair product that she could have easily gotten from a quick stroll to Aphrodite's palace. So why? Why must we suffer and never know what it feels like to get held and rocked when you're close to tears? Love to them is using their children like their personal slaves, so how is it possible that we can learn any better?

As we strap our armor on, and prepare to go to battle against creatures we didn't enrage, or even fully understand. We did not choose this life, nor can we change the fact that it's ours.


	2. Chapter 2

Nico is at a new school-_again_. Hopefully this one doesn't have a fiery _Manticore_ looking for lunch, or any kind of monster in this case, like last time. Since he wants to stay in New York to keep close to Camp-Half-Blood, he decided to go to a school in New York. He dislikes this thing called school with a raging passion, due to the words that are always floating around on way too preppy posters, and his constant fidgeting due to his extreme case of ADHD. He could list quite a few other reasons off of his "why not stay home" list he compiled in his brain.

This particular school doesn't make a very good first impression. While glaring at his schedule, watching the letters float, he had been shoved into an empty locker with ginormous football players holding it shut. Yeah, like he could totally get out of a locked locker. Well... if he could just concentrate long enough to _do_ some of his shadowiness stuff. But it's kind of hard to do when those. Stupid. Jocks. Keep. Talking. Shadowing out wouldn't really help anyways. It would just draw unwanted attention that he _didn't_ want at this particular time. So instead, he had to bang on the locker until a janitor could get to him.

Once Nico _did_ arrive to class everybody looked at him like he was a piece of shit for even thinking about coming to school. He of course also had the worst teachers in the History of teachers on his first day. I mean seriously? A teacher named 'Mrs. Voldemort'. Nico could swear she was a monster in disguise.

Nico's second day was probably the best day he had experienced in his whole school-going life (about two days this year). He had language class, Greek Mythology, and a class on Egyptian burial grounds. As Nico walked into his Italian course, he _knew_ it was going to be easy for him. After all, Italian _was_ his first language. He could read the signs on the walls with no problem. Also, what made this class better, was that the teacher even _looked_ Italian. The teacher spoke to the class in Italian immediately, which clicked his brain about as fast as she said it. The teacher spoke, "Quest'anno, abbiamo intenzione di imparare le nozioni di base su italiano. La lingua, la cultura, i luoghi, i suoni, e il modo di vita." Then she said in English, "This year, we are going to be learning the basics about Italian. The language, the culture, the sights, the sounds, and the way of life there." On impulse he smiled. Sto andando ad amare questo corso.* His grin grew. His hand rose and spoke in fluent Italian with the hand gestures and everything, " Caro insegnante? Stiamo andando a conoscere la vita in Italia durante la seconda guerra mondiale?"* She smiled, " Sì. Qual è il tuo nome, figliolo? "He has decided that he is going to love this class.

Translations: (warning: Google Translate)

I'm going to love this course

Dear teacher? Are we going to learn about life in Italy during the Second World War? "

Yes. What is your name, son?


	3. Chapter 3

"Mother liked you best, Zeus!" A certain green-eyed god of the sea practically shouted at his younger brother, whom of which was the king of the gods, and ruler of the sky. "Of course she like me best, Poseidon. It must be my charm." He posed into a ridiculous position. In turn, behind them a woman with brown hair wailed at a dark haired, dark eyed man, who was wincing and mumbling things like, "She likes me _now_..., Demeter" She replied angrily, "_I don't care_! Hades, you _stole_ my _daughter_!"

A group of three powerful women were disputing amongst themselves. One of them, who had iron-gray eyes, said "Love is irrational. It has no point. All it does it is disturb your emotions, and cause distraction on the battle field." A twelve year old girl, or so it seems, was nodding her head like the wings of a hummingbird. "I agree fully, Athena. I have seen what happens to my hunters. Boys have _shattered _their hearts to the point where when they first join, they barely trust _me_!" She shook her head sullenly at the thought. "Well, I am the _love_ goddess here! Athena, your daughter and Poseidon's son are wonderful together!" At the mention of that known couple, the whole council turned towards them. Little did they know that Apollo and Hermes were having their own discussion, completely oblivious to the pause in discussion.

"Hmmm. Hermes,_ your_ cabin is the most cramped cabin in the whole camp!" Hermes pretended to be in deep thought, scratching his chin in mock concentration. He responded, "Well" He stated calmly, "That was before the new terms Percy holds us to follow." He went into his fake thinking face. "I believe the new winner of the overcrowding trophy belongs to _you_ Apollo." Apollo was thinking, truly pensive, and then said, "Well with that thought open, I wonder who will have the most kids in the next century to come. The 'Big Three' had the most kids back in the 'myths'." He did that last word in quotes with his fingers and then turned to face the 'Big Three', and leisurely pointed at each of them individually before asking, "What do you guys think?" They blushed. Zeus cleared his throat, trying to avoid his wife's glares. "I think we should get back to the topic at hand." He said awkwardly. "Okay, so about the issue of the of Gaia rising gaining strength..."


End file.
